Such a motorcycle is known, for example from U.S. Pat. No. 6,446,996 B1. Known motorcycles of the type referred to in the introduction comprise a spring system which, upon inward springing of the rear wheel, for example on an uneven surface with bumps and hollows, such as a motocross circuit, transmits forces to the frame, the rider and the front wheel in such a manner as to have an adverse effect on the driving characteristics of the motorcycle (the stability, the balance and the roadability).
Inward springing of the rear wheel causes the frame to spring upwards (“kicking”) and the front wheel to spring downwards in reaction thereto, resulting in a jolting behaviour of the motorcycle. As a result, the rear wheel as well as the front wheel constantly lose contact with the surface, which has an adverse effect on the traction or propulsion in the case of the rear wheel and on the steering behaviour in the case of the front wheel. Thus, also the engine efficiency decreases accordingly.